


she has no idea (it won't kill ya)

by shuturmullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not that I want to anyway), F/M, I'm thirty feet deep into the kidge hole, Kidge - Freeform, Requited feelings x100, and I have no idea how to get out, can you believe how self indulgent this is, dance fic because why not, go away feels, in case there are...why did nobody ever invited me?, male pov because apparently that's how I roll lately, modern au i guess, these two will end me, too late, unless there are discos in space, yeah me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuturmullet/pseuds/shuturmullet
Summary: a dancefloor. a boy. a girl.and an entire song to fall in love with each other.dancing kidge for the souls(Keith POV because, apparently, I'm a sucker for the he-falls-first trope)





	she has no idea (it won't kill ya)

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on something else and, poof, this came out.  
> Don't ask me how, don't ask me why, I just know that I'll never be able to listen to [this effing wonderful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxljKS5rc7w) without thinking about these two dancing fools.

She has no idea how much I’ve wanted this.

Me.

Her.

 _This_.

Breathing in sync and in time with the music, with her.

With Katie.

Feet sharing the same chaotic space, her head tilted back to the ceiling. The lights draw abstract flowers on the lenses of her glasses, on her tangled hazel-brown hair.

She hops to my left, and when her breast brushes the sleeve of my shirt, I hear her laugh over the beat.

Her presence, her warmth, they’re like a surprise in a world full of dullness.

I want to reach out with both my hands and touch her, convince myself she’s real, deprive her from all the secrets she keeps hidden in that colorful brain of hers.

She has no idea how much I’ve never considered this.

She doesn’t know –and she never has to find out- how new and raw these emotions feel within my bones, behind my temples.

I wish I could remember the exact moment I started feeling like this.

Was it last month? Was it last year? Was it the first time I saw her?

I’d like to live it all over again, one more time. I’d tell myself to do this sooner.

And then there’s the way she’s dancing.

She’s not dancing as if she’s trying to seduce me. She’s dancing like she’s studying me, like she wants to see if we work well together.

And we do, of course we do.

I go left, she slides right. I bend over, she bends forward a bit.

We’re surrounded by strangers, and still, it feels like a very private moment.

The shadow of her nose, my temple and her hairline; her knees bumping against my thigh.

It’s something just ours, one of those experiences that make you ask yourself whether they really happened, years later.

I know I’ll ask myself about it and I wonder if I’ll like the answer.

It’s never been this strong, the pleasant pain I feel in my chest, but I don't want it to go away.

She tries something with her shoulders, some complicated movement that makes her stumbles a bit on her own feet.

It’s a beautiful, shameless mistake, if you ask me; it makes me grateful. It makes it seem like I’m not falling alone.

She’s making my head wander weird places like she has no fear, but she’s scared too.

I can tell it by the way she avoids my gaze, distant a thousand lives.

I want to follow her wherever she’s headed with those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

She trips again.

This time she smirks.

I like it that she’s clearly letting me think I’m the one in charge of this dance.

“I like this song,” she says, over the noise, and I can’t help but get lost in the way her mouth moves.

Can’t help but imagining it closer to mine, biting at my lips, biting at my shoulder.

She’s glowing, as bright and as dangerous as fire, and we’re so in sync it really looks like we’re listening to the same song for as long as we’ve been alive.

Her eyes are possibly the biggest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life – _have they always been this big_?-, she shots them in mine.

Smug and yet so shy. Marvels of nature.

She’s thriving, warm and vibrant in front of me.

When she bats her lashes, her eyelids look like rainbows.

There’s this tiny freckle on her cheekbone, darker than the ones covering the bridge of her nose and the bare skin of her neck.

It stands out; it looks like a burning supernova in a sky full of already bright stars.

And Katie, she’s the brightest of them all. Shining of her own light, leaving me enough room and time to gravitate around her orbit, over and over, and thousand times again.

I’ve always loved space for the peace it delivers, but I’ve never felt this safe down here, before, either.

It’s contagious. For a moment, a very brief one, I feel almost alive, too.

I’m thinking about all the ways she can drive me crazy and return.

The funniest thing is that I don’t think she does it on purpose.

I forgive her, anyway.

The rhythm changes and we sway, together and alone.

Katie makes a face, because maybe my own has started giving something away, and she has no idea what she’s doing to me.

If you asked me what she’s wearing, I don’t think I’ll be able to answer.

I’m too concentrated on liking everything else I see.

I admire the redness of her flushed cheeks, the white of her teeth, the chipped green polish on her nails.

One minute I’m worshipping the curve of her hips, and a couple of seconds later the little spot under her mouth becomes my favorite thing in the world.

And, oh, how would I like her to see herself with my eyes.

When her gaze meets mine, I open my mouth to say something, anything, to shout her name.

To tell her how gorgeous she is, but Katie shakes her head.

I like to think she doesn’t want me to ruin it all by pointing out the obvious.

She has no idea how powerful this is.

Inside of me, it shakes and destroys everything, every preconception, like a tornado.

She’s like a reversed fall and I’m drowning on dry land.

It’s a chemical reaction, between us.

I can’t stay away.

I don’t know what to do with my arms so I just let them wave to my sides.

I want nothing between us.

She’s clever, way more than me, and doesn’t care at all that I won’t be able to think at all if I move even another millimeter in her direction.

Her hands grab mine. She places them on her hips, easily, as if that portion of soft skin I’m attaching to, is always been their place.

I watch her watching me. 

I lose myself in a myriad of thoughts that mostly involve me, us, my tongue, the sweaty skin above her chest.

I surrender, because, even if we’re not melting against each other, I still feel her all over me.

I feel the details, most of all; there’s the pinky of her left hand near the belt loop of my pants.

I can barely concentrate on the rhythm because of it and I hope she knows what she’s getting us both into.

She has to know.

I squeeze her hips a little; it doesn’t look a bit unintentional.

She swallows, throat bare and vulnerable.

The movement hypnotizes me, and Katie looks away.

I think now she at least suspects.

She breathes in, breathes out, carefully, like she’s giving me a gift.

I haven’t had many like this one. I actually haven’t had any, but she doesn’t need to know.

It takes only this, the ghost of her hot breath on my face, and she’s in control, even more than she already was before.

She keeps dancing and she dances with her whole body.

When she smiles at anything but me, her face so close I can see past the skin and bones, eyes shining under her black lashes, she dances with her mouth, too.

My skull feels incredibly tight. The rest of me is just as stiff, just as ready to run.

My skin is begging me to touch her. I don’t move a muscle, though, except those involved in this thing we’re doing.

I hope she’ll appreciate the effort.

She laughs and I’m the only one who can hear it.

( _Thank you. I was actually starting to breathe properly again_.)

I’d go anywhere with this girl. I’d do anything for her.

If she wanted to dance all night, I’d be more than happy to oblige. If she asked me to crawl, I’d do that, too.

The music changes once again.

She plays is like the space we’re sharing is a battlefield where we’re both losing.

No, she doesn’t understand I was waving my white flag way before she decided I was worthy.

She hides behind her loosen hair then presses an open hand against my chest.

It doesn’t matter that there’s a shirt on the way, I feel her with every inch of my skin.

I am literally one step away from doing something very stupid.

She shivers. I guess it means she’s thinking about the same thing.

I let my hands run up her sides. She’s a tiny thing and she looks even tinier between my hands.

I could kiss her now.

I could wait for her to kiss me.

I want her to be sure, but at the same time I’d gladly accept everything she has to give.

I bite my lip because her neck is too close and it would take so little to make a mess out of this perfect disaster.

Without losing her rhythm, she slides her thigh between mine.

It’s not the burning heat – _and there’s burning heat for ages, down there_ -, that startles me. It’s the pressure.

It’s everywhere.

Literally.

I wonder if I was destined to be here, tonight. I wonder if this floor knew it.

I wonder how many situations like this it’s seen during the years.

I wonder if Katie likes touching me as much as I like touching her.

I wonder, wonder, wonder one million things and she brings me back to the present, every time, with that little heavy hand plastered on the center of my chest.

But her breath is soft and warm against my face, and she won’t answer my questions, tonight.

And I’m fine with it, because I love what we’re doing of this dance.

I don’t even notice when her hand reaches my neck.

Her fingertips are on fire as they brush my jaw.

Someone please look at us and tell her how perfectly her body fits mine.

When her little index finger caresses my bottom lip, she looks hesitant, as if she’s just won a prize but doesn’t know whether she can accept it or not.

I give her permission by jerking my head to the side, moving into her hand and away.

It’s yours, I’d like to tell her. Everything I own, everything I am and am not.

It’s hers.

I move closer.

The comet on her cheekbone now a little less lightyears away from my nose.

I can't take it anymore.

She stops moving – _stops breathing_ \- only when I reach the side of her cheek with my right hand.

I fix her hair behind her ear.

There’s something very right about this action. She nods as if she agrees, then wears her desire like a message.

I take it as a warning sign when it’s way too late.

I understand now why she forbade me to speak, earlier.

She wanted me to read the signs, interpret the music. She wanted me to take it the hard way and on the right time. 

I think I took too much.

There’s no more space left, between our bodies. Nothing left unspoken, because this dance, it spoke for us. 

I pull her in, the prelude of a kiss charging the air.

 

She has no idea, now, but I give her till the end of the song.

Then I’ll claim her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I apparently developed a new kink and it's Keith referring to Pidge as ~~his~~ _Katie_. 
> 
> *grits teeth* I'm gonna have so much fun with this new knowledge.  
> so. much. fun.


End file.
